


A Spark

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Swears, steve rogers is a crafty bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a spark that Bucky cannot resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark

The room was punctuated by rhythm. The bed hitting the wall in short taps, Steve’s breathing, husky and hoarse, sometimes falling into moans instead of gasps against Bucky’s shoulder, the creaking of the mattress. Bucky closed his eyes and let the rhythm rule most of his movements, gripping Steve’s shoulders to steady himself, but otherwise relaxed, each thrust bringing him a little closer to where he wanted to be, each messy open-mouthed and toothy kiss that the Captain pressed into his neck sending more goose bumps down his spine and his arm.

“You’re so good, you feel so _fucking_ good,” Steve moaned, near incoherently, his voice rocked by the rhythm of his hips.

Bucky smiled, kissing back breathlessly. This was one of the few times he got to see Steve fall apart. He could _feel_ him falling apart too. The subtle shivering in his muscles and the way his cheeks were hot and flushed and his hairline was damp. The way he cussed in a way that was unheard by anyone else, the sounds he made. He would growl into the pillow as he pinned Bucky’s arms above his head and made the bed shake, and he would moan so desperately that Bucky was sure he was about to come at least 3 times before he actually did.

“You better not break this bed, Steve,” Bucky warned, wrapping his legs tighter around Steve’s waist, “Twice in a month would be a little excessive.”  


Steve huffed a laugh and slowed his thrusts to a firm, grinding pace that brought Bucky to moans of his own.

“You know for a damn fact I had zero control over that last time,” Steve whispered, his teeth grazing Bucky’s earlobe.

Bucky thought back to that night fondly. He would have liked to say that it was a passion-fuelled moment of wonton excitement, that Steve had romantically tossed him onto the bed, impatient and eager to take him there and then, but in reality he had just made Steve come so hard that his knees had gone weak, he had stumbled backwards and 260lbs of star-spangled enthusiasm had fallen _through_ their bed frame into a blushing, orgasm-stunned heap. Bucky had somehow managed to stay on his knees on the carpet, stock still throughout the whole ordeal.

“Remind me to suck you off further away from anything breakable next time,” Bucky chuckled, running his hands through Steve’s hair and anchoring him in place.

Steve responded eagerly, biting down on Bucky’s collarbone and breathing against the hot skin. Heat coiled in Bucky’s stomach.

“I’m close,” Bucky mumbled huskily, “Christ, Steve, please.”

“Please what?” Steve stopped all movement, pinning Bucky in place by gripping his thighs, “Tell me what you want.”

There was mischief in his eyes, something bright and young that never left. It was one of Bucky’s favourite moments, to see that tiny spark of childish humour and cheek. Sometimes it would be silly things like hiding every left shoe in Bucky’s closet or randomly picking Bucky up and refusing to put him down until he told him that he loved him. But sometimes it would be darker and sexier, a playful heat in the way that he touched him or spoke to him. That was the best.

“I don’t care what happens to the bed,” Bucky sighed, “Is that enough direction?”

Steve grinned and went back to work.  


 

 


End file.
